Many forms of microelectronic devices such as IC (integrated circuit) packages include one or more semiconductor die coupled to a redistribution structure adapted to facilitate interconnections with other devices (for example a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard, or another modular assembly). For example, such a redistribution structure (termed herein a “redistribution layer”) may connect to the contacts on a semiconductor die, and provide electrical traces to redistribute the electrical paths from the die contacts to other locations. In the case of “fan-out” packages, the redistribution layer will include electrical traces arranged to redistribute at least a substantial portion, or all, of the contacts on the die to contact locations outside the lateral dimensions of the semiconductor die itself (the “footprint” of the die). In many cases, the lateral spacing between contacts, known as the “pitch” of the contacts, required to interface with such a redistribution layer is much larger than can be achieved through semiconductor manufacturing technology for the die itself. It would be desirable to minimize the required pitch of some group of contacts of a semiconductor die, and to facilitate direct connection through such contacts to another semiconductor die, rather than to a redistribution layer.